PDC drill bits are used to drill wellbores through earth formations.
PDC drill bits are commonly known as fixed cutter or drag bits. Bits of this type usually include a bit body upon which a plurality of fixed cutting elements are disposed. Most commonly, the cutting elements disposed about the drag bit are manufactured of cylindrical or disk-shaped materials known as polycrystalline diamond compacts (PDCs). PDC cutters drill through the earth by scraping/shearing away the formation rather than pulverizing/crushing it. Fixed cutter and drag bits are often referred to as PDC or natural diamond (NDB) and impregnated bits. Like their roller-cone counterparts, PDC and in some cases NDB and impregnated bits also include an internal plenum through which fluid in the bore of the drill string is allowed to communicate with a plurality of fluid nozzles.
PDC drill bits may have flow passages terminating in jet nozzles out of which fluids flow to clear drill cuttings from the bottom of the bore being drilled and to cool the PDC cutters.